


Один мир на двоих

by sweetbarrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mini, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: У них есть то, что их связывает. Это глаза, Камуи и проблемы с психикой.
Kudos: 5





	Один мир на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн филлеров "Ниндзя, живущий во тьме" после смерти Минато.

Пройти в деревню для Обито было не проблемой, несмотря на заставы и кордоны. Он часто пользовался этим. Формальная причина: разведка. Причина личная: посещение кладбища и наблюдение за Какаши. 

Интересно было смотреть, как тот подолгу замирал у Камня памяти, стоял, глядя в одну точку, иногда сжимал кулаки, разговаривал, рассказывал последние новости.

У могилы Рин Какаши всегда оставлял несколько белых дорогих лилий. Иногда его словно заедало: он бормотал извинения.

"Прощение вымаливает, сволочь", — думал в такие моменты Обито и душил подступающую злость. 

Обито затруднялся определить, что он испытывал к бывшему другу. Ненависть, когда тот вышагивал по городу в компании коллег-убийц из АНБУ. Злость, когда тот сидел на крыше, уткнувшись в книжку. Удовлетворение, когда тот подолгу торчал перед Камнем памяти. Жалость же всегда приходила с извинениями перед могилой Рин. Какаши был похож на побитую собаку.

Сегодня Какаши задержался на кладбище дольше обычного и домой отправился, когда улицы Конохи заполнились густой ночью. Брел между освещенных торговых лавок, чуть сгорбившись и по обыкновению заложив руки в карманы брюк. Погруженный в свои мысли, не замечал людей вокруг. Не человек, а его усталая тень. Обито бесшумно следовал за ним по крышам домов и следил с жадным интересом. 

Домой Какаши добрался уже за полночь. Обито стоял на улице, наблюдая за окнами квартиры. Дождался, пока погаснет свет, а потом привычно нырнул в измерение Камуи. От каменных блоков тянуло прохладой и сухой пылью. Хорошее место для одиночки. Он подошёл к краю и сел, свесив ноги. Внизу разливалась плотная чернота – хоть ножом режь. Обито снял маску и провел по лицу ладонью. Шрамы неприятно саднили: воды бы сюда прохладной, чтобы умыться. 

Почему ему хотелось наблюдать за своим другом? Сравнивать его, повзрослевшего и жалкого, с тем нахальным зазнайкой из их далекого детства? Зазнайка нравился ему больше. 

"Стоп, — осадил себя Обито, — куда делось слово "бывший"?".

Он лег на спину и закрыл глаз, чтобы не видеть мертвенного света. Ужасно хотелось вернуться, понаблюдать ещё. Пусть даже за спящим. Послушать дыхание, ощутить знакомый запах. Вспомнить, как они сидели, прижавшись к друг другу, на привале в темном лесу. Разводить костер тогда было нельзя, рядом рыскали враги. И Рин притянула каждого из них к себе, обхватила крепко-крепко. Обито чувствовал ее маленькую ладошку на своем плече и был счастлив как никогда.

Все прошло — Рин умерла. Как ни смешно, все, что оставалось у Обито на память от нее — это Какаши. Вот почему он так жадно наблюдал за ним, впитывал скупые эмоции, проникался страданием. И сейчас он не сможет отказать себе в удовольствии побывать у Какаши в гостях.

От волнения Обито сконцентрировал чуть больше чакры: правая сторона лица онемела. 

— Камуи, — прошептал он непослушными губами и распахнул глаз. Лёгкая боль, дрожь, мертвенный свет размылся грязным пятном. Под ногами сухо треснула черепица многоквартирного жилого дома. Луна нависала громадным жёлтым шаром. Обито присел и сосредоточился: среди множества чакр людей, живущих в доме, он искал знакомую, бело-голубую с легким запахом озона. Вот же она, теплилась едва заметным огоньком метрах в трех от него, квартира под самой крышей. Ее обладатель сейчас был спокоен и расслаблен, скорее всего, крепко спал.

Сердце забилось сильнее и Обито усмехнулся, давя волнение. Вспомнилось детство, как он каждый раз бежал в Академию и волновался от предвкушения встречи с Рин. Она была его Солнцем и Луной, его маленькой доброй богиней. Ее волосы пахли медом и мятой, улыбка согревала в самый холодный день. Он хотел признаться ей в своих чувствах и мечтал, чтобы она приняла его.

Обито поднялся, сделал несколько шагов и активировал Камуи. Невесомое тело ухнуло вниз сквозь потолок. Ноги мягко спружинили: Обито приземлился бесшумно в квартире у Какаши. Он уже был здесь раньше, но с тех пор интерьер немного изменился. Добавилось книг на полках, появилась хорошая кровать и, наконец-то, перестал течь кран. Лунный свет лился сквозь окно с отдернутыми шторами. Обито шагнул вперёд и огляделся. Какаши лежал на застеленной кровати, правая кисть бессильно свешивалась с края. В кои-то веки маска была сдвинута на шею, а хитай-ате лежал, аккуратно сложенный, на тумбочке. Непривычное было зрелище.

"В маске он выглядит интереснее, — мимоходом отметил про себя Обито. — А так... не урод, конечно, но ничего особенного".

Обито подошёл ближе и склонился над спящим. Он не увидел ни детской надменности, ни взрослой серьезности. Зато были хорошо заметны тени вокруг глаз, заострённые черты лица и глубокая морщина между бровей. Черные ресницы намокли от непроизвольно выступивших слез и слиплись острыми стрелками.

"Что же тебе снится Какаши?".

Обито осторожно поднес руку к губам: теплое влажное дыхание обдало пальцы. По коже побежали мурашки от осознания чужой уязвимости. Из глубин памяти пришло воспоминание об их последнем привале. Какаши тогда лежал на боку, прижав ноги к животу. Спал плохо, изредка вздрагивая и сжимая руку в кулак. Обито тогда не выдержал и спросил Минато-сенсея почему Какаши ведет себя как мудак. Тогда он услышал о трагичной судьбе отца Какаши и постарался не злиться на своего товарища. 

Пальцы Обито застыли над шеей Какаши. Сейчас его можно было прикончить без проблем, вернуть себе Шаринган и стать сильнее. Любой нормальный шиноби так бы и поступил, но только не Обито. Ведь тогда Какаши встретит Рин первым в загробном мире. Они бы сидели и смеялись, вспоминая годы обучения, разговаривали бы вечность напролет. Сама мысль об этом была невыносима.

"Ты будешь жить, сволочь. По крайней мере, от моей руки ты не умрешь".

Мокрые стрелки ресниц дрогнули, а чужой вздох прозвучал неожиданно громко. Обито отпрыгнул назад в темную прихожую, бесшумно упал на пол, приглушил чакру и задержал дыхание. 

Какаши рывком сел на кровати и уставился на свою правую руку. Тяжело задышал, левой ладонью зажал себе рот, словно желал подавить рвущиеся наружу рыдания. Обито смотрел и чувствовал странное удовлетворение.

"Я бы не смог жить, если бы убил ее. Ты живёшь. Страдай, сволочь. Пусть она каждую ночь является тебе во снах".

Обито терпеливо ждал пока он успокоится. Потом Какаши встал с кровати и, держа правую руку на весу, пошел к крану. Его пошатывало. Зашумела вода и Какаши принялся остервенело мыть руки.

Этого было достаточно. Обито мгновенно сконцентрировался и перенёсся в Камуи. Последнее, что он увидел, был профиль Какаши. Тот почувствовал всплеск чужой чакры и стал оборачиваться, но было уже слишком поздно.

Обито улыбался посреди серого камня и черной пустоты. Не зря он сходил в гости. Чужое страдание оказалось неплохим лекарством от собственной боли. 

Вот только одна мысль не давала покоя. Если бы Какаши был быстрее — он бы все понял. Если бы он был сильнее, то активировал бы Мангекё Шаринган и последовал за Обито сюда. Ведь это был их мир, один на двоих.

"Я буду ждать, Какаши. Избавлялся от печали, набирайся сил и приходи сюда, чтобы отправить меня к Рин.".


End file.
